


Hot Love

by BakeySama9



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Jiraiya - Freeform, Jiraiya is a perv, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sannin - Freeform, Tsunade is clever, inn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Reader has been infatuated with Jiraiya her whole life, yet he's only had eyes for Tsunade. As they grow old, Tsunade decides to send her two best friends on a mission in another village, yet it's just a cover-up for them to get together. When they get into the onsen, Jiraiya sees reader naked and he realizes how blind he's been...
Relationships: Jiraiya (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Hot Love

For years, you always felt like you trailed behind the three legendary sannin. You were a few years younger than them, and both Orochimaru and Jiraiya saw you as a bother when you were a child. Tsunade was the only person who actually decided to take you under her wing, and she trained you good. You grew up admiring all three of them, but truth be told, you were absolutely smitten with Jiraiya. Even if he saw you as a bother and a nuisance for years, you couldn’t help the way you felt.

And now, years later and you’re all grown up, you still had those feelings for Jiraiya. These days he was way too busy with his books to think of you as a nuisance, and Tsunade was now Hokage. You were just a jounin, spending your days training your own team and shaping up the future shinobi. You were proud of yourself, but you always wondered what your life would be like if you had pursued Jiraiya.

One day, you found yourself in Tsunade’s office with Jiraiya by your side. The years had been very good to him, as he grew to become a very handsome and sexy older man. You couldn’t help yourself by checking him out a little as Tsunade explained to you the mission you both would be going on. Tsunade was sending you and Jiraiya to a small village to gather some intel for her about the Akatsuki. You didn’t mind that at all; in fact, you were hoping to get a little alone time with Jiraiya.

Unfortunately, the first part of the mission didn’t go as planned. Jiraiya basically ignored you as he continued to plan ideas for his next book and was quiet almost the whole way to the village. You tried your best to keep your frustrations to yourself, but you weren’t sure how long you could keep your secret feelings to yourself. It was driving you mad, and you thought for sure that finally, you were going to be able to tell Jiraiya how you truly felt.

“Don’t you think this mission is a little silly for both of us to be going on? It just doesn’t seem like Tsunade to send both of her most trusted friends and some of the best shinobi in the village to go on a simple intel mission.” You said, trying to pull Jiraiya from his perverted thoughts.

“Hmmm...maybe. But I think she trusts us the most, so it would make sense to send us. She’s got a lot on her mind lately…” Jiraiya says, and he mutters something under his breath that you don’t quite catch.

Once you get to the village, Jiraiya suggests that you both go check into the inn that Tsunade has made reservations for. You are a little annoyed by this point, but you do like the idea of retiring for the evening. You notice that there’s a sign that says there’s an onsen at the inn, so you perk up a little.

The hostess shows you to your room, and you’re not surprised to find that you’re rooming with Jiraiya. You’re a little ticked off now, but you decide to go soak in the hot springs. Your emotions hang heavy on your heart as you watch Jiraiya start flirting with some of the women at the inn. It hurts, but you don’t want to show it. You’ve got way too much pride.

In the hot springs, you are surprised to find that the women’s side is completely deserted. You’re a little relieved to have some peace and quiet, but you’re still meditating over your feelings. You wanted this to be a chance to get close to Jiraiya after all the years you spent apart, but it looks like it wasn’t going to happen after all.

Sighing, you get undressed and sit in the hot water. It feels so good on your sore muscles. You couldn’t help but admit that you were getting old, and you weren’t as spry as you used to be. It was a little embarrassing, but you knew you were still an attractive woman.

Jiraiya, on his side of the onsen, was getting undressed as well. He was very confused to find the place deserted. Nevertheless, he figures he’ll be able to peep on the women without any interruptions from the other men. This made him that much more excited, so he slinks over to a small hole in the wall. He chuckles to himself as he prepares to get an eyeful of gorgeous, young women.

Instead, he’s shocked to see you sitting alone in the hot water. You slowly get up, adjusting your position. Jiraiya can feel his blood pressure start to skyrocket, and he’s having to hold his nose so it won’t bleed. Jiraiya can’t believe how gorgeous you are; since when did you grow into such a sexy person? He’s been so blind with all these younger girls that he’s completely ignored what’s been in front of him.

He sits in the water, trying to compose himself. It’s the first time he’s seen you naked, and he fucking loves it. You’re curvy, and slinky and your legs are so long, and your tits are huge!!! What a jackpot!

Jiraiya decides to get another eyeful, and this time, you know he’s watching. You can hear his heavy breathing and nervous chuckling, so you decided to give him the eyeful he wants.

With your hands on your tits, you squeeze them together and start massaging your own body. You blow a kiss towards Jiraiya and the old man almost has a heart attack. You can hear him panting and wheezing, trying not to have another crazy nosebleed. He hears the door to your side slide open, and he’s a little disappointed he didn’t get to see more from you…

...when you show up on his side, wearing only a small towel. Jiraiya clutches his chest, backing up towards the end of the hot springs. You throw your towel away, swaying into the water as you approach him. Finally, you have his attention.

“Y-y/n, what are you doing here?” he asks, trying to be a little nonchalant.

You just walk right up to him and press your lips to his, not answering his question at all. Your hips grind into his, earning a groan from the older man. He’s rock hard and ready to fuck you, but you want to tease him just a little longer. Jiraiya pulls away from the kiss and he growls.

“How long have you been hiding this body from me?” he demands to know. He knows he’s been stupid about not noticing you earlier, but growing up together made it a little weird between you two.

“Since you never cared to pay attention to me and only had eyes for Tsuna,” you explain, tracing your fingers over the scars on his chest.

“I’ve been an idiot this whole time then,” he says, smirking at you.

You both resume your kiss, this time his tongue slides into your mouth. You can feel a warmth bloom in the pit of your stomach as you grind against him harder, hoping to find some relief from this sexual tension.

Without warning, Jiraiya places you on the edge of the hot springs. He leans in so that his face is at the same level as your sopping, wet pussy. Jiraiya groans as he smells your juices, and this is what spurs him on to start devouring you like a starved man.

He laps at your weeping cunt like his life depends on it, while you tug at his long white locks of hair. You pull him more into your pussy, whining and whimpering as he starts to finger you. You’re both unaware that you are in public at the moment, and you can feel the coil in your stomach start to become tighter. You’re so pent up with sexual energy that you’re going to cum very soon...and very hard.

“Ahem!” you hear from the door, and both you and Jiraiya break apart. You jump into the onsen to try and hide your naked body from the hostess, who is looking at both of you with a playfully scolding look.

“Please, leave the affections for the bedroom. The onsen can be hard to clean if you were to…” she says, and then she leaves you guys to get dressed.

Jiraiya is laughing, and you can’t help but chuckle a little. Then, he pulls you in for another kiss.

“How about we take this to our room?” Jiraiya asks, and you agree.

Finally, you had his attention.


End file.
